


Origins short stories

by LorraineFire, Lynn_kitsune



Series: Avengers in Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: According to Alistair, Armor changes, Grey Warden Armor, Herren starring as Sir Not Appearing in this story, Noncanon to series, OR IS IT, Short Story, Smith bros, Tony Wade Brotp, Wade not actually appearing but rest assured he and Tony are Bros, blasphemy against Grey Wardens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorraineFire/pseuds/LorraineFire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_kitsune/pseuds/Lynn_kitsune
Summary: A short Story explaining the choice in Armor LorraineFire drew Tony in. Title is because I may or may not add more short stories later. If I do they will only be using characters and events already in the main storyline.





	Origins short stories

Alistair blinks as Tony finally, after an entire week, steps out of the Forge he convinced some Blacksmith named Wade to let him use for a bit. The last week Tony had found some

Grey Warden armor, light enough even a Mage could use it no problem, and insisted they turn back around to Denerim so he could do something really quick.

Alistair had discussed as thoroughly as he could with someone as disinterested as Morrigan just what it was Tony wanted to do. Maybe he found a note and was going to take out some slavers, or a young mage needed their help deciding whether to join the circle or go apostate, that actually filled several hours as Morrigan was quick to argue in favor of going apostate, Tony didn’t share his opinion as he was already in the Smithy working when it happened.

“You abandon us for a week,” Alistair starts.

“It was one day,” Morrigan corrects him flinging a grape in his direction.

“A week,” Alistair repeats, “For this?” Alistair gestures weakly at Tony.

Tony is wearing the Grey Warden armor he had found, except now instead of the proper Grey Warden colors it is Red and Gold, with exception to the helm which mostly remains Silver.

“Yep!” Tony says cheerily putting the helm on, “I was going to change the Helm, too, but Wade seems to have a much better eye for colors and said keeping the helm silver would help accent the Red and Gold more, I agreed with him.”

“But,” Alistair starts, “But, but, Official Warden Armor!”

Morrigan puts a hand on his shoulder and gently guides him out of the city, back to where they initially intended to go, “You’ll get over it, what did you really expect Tony to do with the armor?”

“Official Grey Warden Colors!” Alistair shouts.

Tony ignores them both in favor of humming a song only Morrigan vaguely recognizes which her Mother once said was entitled ‘Iron Man’.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Image can also be seen on Tumblr at my Sister's Blog: http://lorrainefireartwork-cosplay.tumblr.com/post/171833068774/my-sister-and-i-are-writing-a-fanfic-on-ao3


End file.
